ATF 4 Making the Grade
by retirw
Summary: Vin goes to school. Firearms training? Sure


Author's note// indicates thoughts projected or read by another/ _italic writing indicates personal thoughts. _

Their still not mine. Wish they were. Still no Ezra. I don't have the heart to wake him. The poor boy is exhausted. Things haven't been going well for him. Chris is going to Atlanta to roust him in the next story.

Making the Grade

777777

ATF Team 7 Offices

10 June 1998 Wednesday

"Larabee" Chris answered the phone. "Hey Chris why the hell didn't you warn me about this kid" Sergeant Morton from the academy demanded. "Is Vin in some kind of trouble?" Chris asked in a soft growl. "Nah, nothing like that. Kid's wasting his time in my weapons class. Hell he could teach me." Morton laughed.

"So what's the problem?" Chris asked. "I thought we could let him challenge the class and go ahead and test out" Sid suggested. "He doesn't need to be wasting his time like this" Morton continued. "He can do that?" Chris asked in surprise. "Sure happens all the time. Somebody comes in that already has weapons training." Sid explained.

"Sid can other classes be challenged?" Chris demanded. "Sure it's done all the time. We get people in with previous training a lot." Morton responded. "I'll talk to Vin, and thanks Sid" Chris answered.

7777777

"Tanner, my office" Chris yelled. "Ya hollered Cowboy" Vin slouched in the doorway. "Shut the door and take a seat" Chris ordered. "Vin I just got off the phone with Sid Morton" Chris began. "Somethin' wrong?" Vin asked softly. "Vin, Sid says your wasting your time. He wants you to challenge his class" Chris said.

"Challenge his class?" Vin asked in confusion. "Special provisions are made for people who already know what their doing. You qualify with your weapons and take a written test and you pass. Your finished with the class" Chris explained. Vin looked nervous. "Vin calm down you know how to shoot and we all know it" Chris soothed.

Vin looked embarrassed "It's not tha shootin' kin do tha'. I cain't read to good." "Would glasses help?" Chris tried to get Vin to open up. "Hell, I'se 16 for I learnt ta read." Vin admitted.

"How the hell did that happen?" Chris asked in shock. "I'se in foster care was moved around a lot . Didn't matter ta them folks none. Schools jus' passed me ta tha next grade reckon it was easier tha' way. I'd never have learned iffen it weren't fer Miss Netty" Vin explained in a embarrassed tone. "How in hell did you manage?" Chris asked gently.

"Kin remember thin's real good" Vin sighed tiredly."Counselor at DCC been helpin' with some new stuff they figured out. I'se somethin' they call dyslexic." Vin raised shamed eyes for a moment. "The community college?" Chris asked trying to figure out how this worked in.

"Got me one more class and I'll have an associate degree" Vin explained. "Associate degree!" Chris exclaimed. "Hell, Cowboy you never cease to amaze me" Chris spoke in awe. Vin looked up in surprise to see the proud look on Chris face. "You've done yourself proud Vin" Chris praised.

"Let's talk to Sid and see what we can do" Chris picked up his phone. Vin looked away with an embarrassed expression. "Did you know that Sid is Dyslexic?" Chris asked. Vin looked up in surprise.

"Hey Sid! Chris Larabee. Got a little problem with Tanner. Kid's been keeping secrets...Yeah seems like he's got a reading problem...Dyslexic...I thought you'd have spotted it...That should work fine...Thanks Sid...Tomorrow at 11:00 am. See you then." Chris hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 am you go see Sid for the written test. The test is multiple choice since it's timed I'll read the questions to you." Chris explained. Vin had a stubborn look on his face. "Vin this isn't the first time Sid's done this" Chris continued.

"Now do you have any training in the rest of these classes?" Chris asked. "If I challenge and don't pass what happens?" Vin asked. "Then you have to take the class" Chris responded. "I'll ask 'bout challenging tha crime scene stuff tamarra" Vin decided as he got up to leave.

11 June 1998 Thursday

"Hey Larabee" Sidney Morton called at lunch. "Sid how'd it go?" Chris asked roughly. "Kid made a 100 on the written test. I've scheduled the qualification at 4 on Friday with handgun. Rifle will be on Saturday." Sid responded.

"I bet Adams $50 that Tanner will score the best this quarter on Friday" Sid laughed. "I've never seen him shoot" Chris admitted. "Got me a feeling. Bring that bunch of clowns and come watch" Sid suggested.

12 June 1998 Friday

"How ya want ta do this Sargnt?" Vin asked in his husky whisper. Vin laid the government issued Sig Sauer 9mm on the padded counter in front of him. Loaded magazines were positioned in a row along the edge. "18 shots from the 5 yard line in 30 seconds. At the 10 yard line 18 left hand 18 right hand. 20 yard line gets 18." Mason ordered.

The firing line was filled as agents and officers prepared for their semi-annual qualifications. Safety glasses and hearing protection were worn by all. "All clear on the firing line. Fire on my mark" Mason announced over the PA. "Fire at will" Mason ordered.

"Hold fire, Hold fire lay down your weapons and step back from the board children" Mason ordered. The targets were rotated forward, signed by the shooter and collected for scoring.

Targets were rotated down range to the 10 yard line. "18 shots right hand only, children. All clear on the firing line. Fire at will" came the order. A ragged volley was fired down range. When the firing ceased Mason ordered "Hold fire lay down your weapon and step back from the board"

Once again the targets were collected. They fired left handed and then the 25 yard line. "Tanner do you got a problem?" Mason growled "No Sargen't" Vin frowned looking at his targets.

"Problem cowboy?" Chris asked. "Need ta fine tune 'er a bit. Triggers a might rough." Vin muttered as he disassembled the Sig carefully examining the trigger mechanism. Chris smirked at the dumbfounded agents standing around him.

"Hey Junior how long ya had that piece" Buck chuckled. "Was issued it Monday" Vin growled. "Hell" several members of team 4 handed Buck money.

Could I fire off a clip at 50?" Vin asked with a mischievous grin. "Sure go right ahead" Mason rocked back on to his heels. The watchers were silent as Vin sent the target down range. "All clear Tanner, fire at will." Mason announced to the waiting man.

Vin stepped back slightly pulling the Colt 1911 from his holster. The weapon thundered as Vin fired down range. Vin stepped forward releasing the clip laying the weapon and clip down separately. "All clear, weapon secure Sargen't" Vin called.

"Damn Chris that was draw and fire 9 in less then 10 seconds." Buck growled. Vin's target was recovered amidst much excitement from the training officers. Scores were announced. Tanner had scored a perfect qualification round. Money exchanged hands with groans and chortles.

"Hey Tanner" Morton grinned walking forward with a piece of paper. "You won the DPHO award for this month" he said handing Vin a check. "DPHO?" Vin asked with a frown. A chorus of voices retorted "Don't Piss Him Off". Vin looked uncomfortable as well wishers crowded around.

"Your qualified on your duty weapon. Figure if you can cover the holes with a silver dollar at 50 yards your qualified with the 1911. If your carrying anything else you need to fire a clip through it to qualify with so the lawyers are happy" Morton explained.

Vin nodded picking up his shooting glasses and ear muffs and headed back to the firing line. "Guess he's not done" Morton laughed as he followed. Vin removed his own Sigs from shoulder holsters and laid them on the shelf. A snub nosed .38 Colt was removed from an ankle holster to join it. No one could figure out where the Glock came from.

Do you remember that old movie Evil Roy Slade?" Josiah mused "I wonder if Vin can stand up if he isn't armed?" Laughter greeted the profiler's comment.

"Does he ever miss?" Ryan asked Chris as Vin kept producing perfect scores. "Did you notice he's ambidextrous, Chris" Nathan nodded to where Vin was signing a target left handed.

"He tell you he challenged the crime scene and had a better score than the forensic people" Morton chuckled. Chris looked over at Morton and smiled slightly.

Sid looked at the newest target and started to sign off on it. "Holy Shit" he gasped. "Sid?" Chris asked in concern. Morton turned the signature to Chris instead of Vin's scrawled name a simple line managed to convey a falcon in flight. "He's dead" Morton whispered.

Chris studied Tanner at the firing line. /I thought Falcon was just a legend.//He died a long time ago Cowboy./ Chris could almost taste the bitterness in Vin's thought. Chris looked up to see Vin watching him with a troubled look. Chris nodded and smiled slightly rolling up the target to keep. Sid nodded slowly in agreement and turned back to his job without a pause.

"Tanner tomorrow you have 'the street' and the rifle range. Then your out of here" Sid laughed as he collected some cash from several of the other instructors. The street was a mock up of a city street.

"Sure Sargen't what time?" Vin asked softly as he cleaned up shell casings and policed his area. "Rookies are going through at 9 so be here after 11 for the run through" Mason decided. "Are you OK for the rifle after?" he asked. "Yeah" Vin zipped up his war bag and walked over.

"You ready to leave?" Chris asked. "Nah, got me a class on procedures" Vin reminded. "See you back at the office then" Chris nodded and headed out the rest of the team waved and followed Chris.

13 June 1998 Saturday

Training Center Firing Range

Vin had arrived early to watch the run through on 'the street'. Targets popped up out of nowhere. Some were innocent bystanders or 'good guy'. Some were armed targets or 'baddies' occasionally an armed target was a police, security or other law enforcement personnel also known as a 'white hat'. The course changed each time. Different figures could spring from the same location so it was impossible to assume a target in advance.

Vin winced as once again the hostage and the kid with the bright green squirt gun died. "Children please don't kill the pregnant lady it looks bad" Sid chided the rookies. "You aren't in an old west gunfight people. You don't have to walk down the middle of the street. Move use the available cover, think" he ordered. "We'll work on this later children secure your weapons, police the area. I'll see you Monday morning".

A crowd started to form as active agents gathered to keep up their qualification for street duty. Vin blinked as Buck Wilmington took his place among them. Agents worked their way through the street. Buck was teased unmercifully when he shot a cat during his run.

"I got bit as a patrolman. You can't trust the things" Buck fired back. "Ole Buck just cain't stand tha competition" Vin drawled. "Competition?" Buck frowned. "Yeah didn't want another tom cat prowlin' round" Vin teased as laughter greeted Buck's grin.

"Tanner your up" Sid called. Vin took his place at the line. The whistle sounded and Vin was on the move. "Damn I didn't know Junior could move like that" Buck growled at Chris.

Vin ghosted into the street. A target appeared Vin rolled behind a dumpster as he fired. A second weapon appeared in his left hand. Vin sprang to his feet moving further down the street. Two targets sprang up. Left hand fired taking out the 'baddie' right held fire at the popup of a woman holding her keys. Vin moved on firing on targets and taking cover as he went. He changed weapons and clips rolled, ran jumped and fired with either or both hands. Sid triggered a final series of targets. Vin shot the 'baddie' on the left. Took out the 'baddie' holding a hostage and held fire on a 'white hat' to finish his run.

Vin trotted back drenched in sweat recovering two empty clips as he came. "Good job" Sid complimented. Chris nodded and Buck laid a long arm over the bounty hunters shoulders that had Vin squirming out from under.

"Pay up" Buck chortled as he held at a hand. Money changed hands as Vin's score was posted. "Best score ever" Sid told Chris softly. "Take care of him Chris. He'll sure take care of you" Sid acknowledged.

"Tanner, Eliot is waiting for you on the rifle range." Sid called. "Yes, Sargen't" Vin called as he loped off with a rifle over his shoulder. Chris and the team walked over to the rifle range. Vin was set up waiting for the go ahead when they arrived. The team took seats in the shade under an awning as they waited for Vin to finish.

"I heard Tanner held out for his own rifle" Elliot nodded to the reclined shooter. "I had to clear it upstairs" Chris admitted. "You got no problem with me Larabee. The Kid knows his business" Frank Elliot said. Chris nodded slightly. They watched as Vin fired five more rounds. Vin was wearing radio gear and asked for another target at 600 yards.

"You the medic?" Elliot asked Nathan. "Yeah" Nathan admitted. "Tanner tends to lose weight easy. You'll need to keep an eye on him. He's usually real careful not to get dehydrated, but in the heat he can get into trouble easy." Elliot told him. Nathan frowned as he studied Vin and nodded thoughtfully. "High metabolism gets low blood sugar" Nathan muttered.

"You know Vin?" Chris asked. "I was there when he went through Ranger sniper school" Elliot admitted. "The kid won't tell you when he's hurt. Needs to eat every two or three hours when he's active. Don't worry about how much he eats just try to keep it fairly healthy.

Get's anemic real easy. Chill's if he's not moving. Keep a couple of candy bars handy for when he gets the shakes." Elliot advised. "Were wasting everybody's time here. Fal... Tanner's a natural shooter. Just comes real easy to him. Soft foot's the best." Elliot explained.

"Larabee have you ever work with snipers much?" Elliot asked. Chris shook his head no. "You call for a shot don't expect him to be upset. He's gonna treat it just like that paper target out there at first. It'll take a few hours before reality strikes. He's found a way to deal with killing like this but even the best can get thrown off center. You watch him after for a few weeks.

Most snipers have a twist. That one especially. When he comes in from an operation leave him alone till he's ready. Don't push him. He's an old hand at this he'll have a method of coming down from the high" Elliot continued. "High? like drugs?" JD asked in shock. "Your Dunne?" Elliot asked. "Yeah" JD replied.

"Something happens to the ones like Tanner. It's like they just flip a switch. I call it hunting mode. When they come in it takes a while for the adrenaline to burn off and things to come back to normal. I've heard 'em complain about noises, smells, food tastes off.

Hell one time I saw the Captain's hand blister from touching a coffee cup. It was a little hot but nothing to cause that kind of burn." Elliot tried to explain. Serious looks crossed the others faces as they switched their attention to Elliot. "Vin's like that?" JD asked. "Yeah seems like the best ones are" Elliot said.

Elliot shook his head as Vin's score was posted. "20 shots at a full mile and he made a kill every time" JD gasped. "Told you it was a waste of time" Elliot smiled.

Vin came over to the waiting men. Elliot frowned as he studied the sharpshooter for a moment. "Tanner when did you last eat?" Elliot asked. "'Bout 6 Sarge" Vin answered. "You know better Soft Foot here" Elliot tossed Vin a energy bar. Vin nodded his thanks and wolfed the snack down. The team exchanged concerned looks as Vin's hands shook badly.

"Vin are you OK?" Nathan demanded. "I'se fine" Vin responded. "You will be after you get something to eat" Elliot ordered. Vin hunched a shoulder. "Tanner!" Elliot barked. "Gonna go wrap mahself round some victuals now" Vin promised. "You sit there 10 minutes then your done" Elliot ordered.

The men teased and told stories as they waited for Elliot to release Vin. Elliot walked over handing Vin a bottle of sports drink. "You can go you've stopped shaking" Elliot nodded to the calm liquid in the bottle. "You'll need to recertify every 60 days on the rifle" Elliot reminded. Vin nodded as he gathered up his gear.

"Got a hankerin' fer Mexican" Vin smiled shyly. "What are we waiting for I'm starved" JD bounced a few times. JD took off at a run for the vehicles. Buck stood for a moment then took off with a whoop. "Las' one ta the car has ta buy lunch" Vin yelled as he took off at a lope. "Childish" Josiah sighed. "Yep" Chris agreed and took off at a dead run. "Your buying" Nathan called as he left Josiah in his dust. "Happily my brothers, quite happily" Josiah spoke softly as he picked up his pace to a trot.

* * *

The distances and times for the weapons are all within possibilities. I've seen several officers regularly offer such a preformance. As for the rifle there are numerous documented kills at well over the mile mark. 


End file.
